


Homecoming Game

by jutsutenten



Series: Malec AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Highschool AU, M/M, Malec, Secret Relationship, background clace, background sizzy, football au, malec are playing against each other, rival teams au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsutenten/pseuds/jutsutenten
Summary: Magnus and Alec are star football players that go to rival schools and are in a secret relationship. Going against each other during homecoming, what could go wrong?





	Homecoming Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first Malec story! I hope you guys enjoy this oneshots and leave me some prompts!

ALEC POV

"Alec wake up! We're going to be late! It's the day of the homecoming game!" Izzy shouts while storming into my room, Jace not far behind her.

"She's right Alec, it's the big game!" Jace adds.

I hate my family. I kick both of them out as I make my way to the bathroom to start my morning routine that only takes 15 minutes, but angel knows why my siblings woke me up an hour before we have to leave. When I get out of the bathroom, I grab my phone on my bedside table and sit down on the edge of my bed as I check my notifications.

'Hey hottie, missing you more this morning' is the first one I see which brings a quick redness to my face. 

My boyfriend, Magnus Bane, is still able to make me blush so much after we've been dating for over a year. In fact, our 15 month anniversary is soon. I go and wash my face again to try and calm the flaming hotness in my face before I head downstairs. Why? Because no one knows Magnus and I are dating, not even my siblings.

I don't know how we've been able to make it so long without getting busted. We've definitely had some close calls. Like that time Magnus and I were making out in my room when suddenly the front door opened, Jace and Izzy storming in with Clary and Simon. 

They had returned from the movies, which I said I couldn't go to because I had to study. I had to push Magnus into my closet ("I'm not going back in there, Alexander") before everyone barged into my room.

Luckily, we weren't busted but Magnus had to go out the window. 

But, as Izzy said, tonight was the homecoming game, which means tomorrow is the homecoming dance, and I plan on coming out at the dance and reveal Magnus and I's relationship by taking him as my date.

You see, Magnus and I have to keep our relationship as secret because I go to Idris Prep, and he goes to Downworld High. Our schools are bitter rivals, have been since decades ago. It's unheard of for two students from these two school being in a relationship, and certainly not two star football players. 

I just hope it won't cost us our relationship.

After replying to Magnus, I head downstairs to eat breakfast before Jace, Izzy, and I go to school.

"There he is! Ready for the game tonight bro?" 

"One, don't call me bro, and two, no I'm super nervous. Downworld High has a perfect record so far" I reply.

"But you're forgetting, so do we" Izzy adds in.

"Angel, I hate Downworld High so much. We used to beat them every time, now for the past 3 years we've been losing all because they have Magnus freaking Bane. I hate that guy. Did you hear the rumors? Apparently he's bisexual or something. I'm so glad he's graduating next year, so we can be the best again" Jace rants.

Jace and Izzy are both juniors, and Magnus is a senior like me. 

Hearing Jace's word make my blood run cold. How am I supposed to come out now? He hates my boyfriend, and he'll probably hate me for being gay too.

"Are you okay Alec? You look a little pale" Izzy notices,

Shit. "No I'm fine. Just nervous for tonight. Like Jace said, we've been losing since my freshman year. I don't want to disappoint my last year in high school" I recover.

Jace and Izzy both give me suspicious looks but they don't say anything, to my relief. We finish our breakfast and hop in the car, as I drive both of them to school every morning. I can't wait for this day to be over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, I get through most of my morning classes without anything eventful happening. Here and there I get a clap on the back from my teammates in the hallway or a teacher telling me "Good luck tonight, Lightwood".

I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

When I get to lunch, I sit down at my usual table since I'm the first one there. Jace and Izzy usually arrive with Clary and Simon after a couple minutes, since their classes are farther away. 

Since no one is around, I pull out my phone to see if Magnus sent me anything. He's only sent me a snapchat, and it's a picture of him with a bored face and the caption, 'so bored, can't wait to see you tonight!' followed by some heart emojis. 

I can already feel my face getting hot since he looks so damn cute. 

I quickly snap a quick pic to reply to him, captioning 'only a couple more hours babe, i love you'.

His response is rapid, and it's another pic of him, but this time he has the cutest smile in the world and another heart emoji saying 'i love you too darling!'.

My heart flutters in my chest and I smile so wide that I quickly look around to see if anyone is watching. Luckily no one is. I put my phone away as I see my siblings and their significant others make their way into the cafeteria. 

"Dang Alec, do you not have any other friends?" is the first thing Jace says. I give him a glare and he raises his hands up in surrender and sits down. 

Clary sits next to me and nudges me. "Nervous for tonight, Alec?"

"No" is all I reply before I start to eat my sandwich. 

Everyone else laughs and starts their own conversations, letting me sit there and wonder to myself, what's going to happen tonight?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school I head into the locker room to change for a pre-game practice. When I get inside, Jace is already there and changed. I quickly change and together we head out onto the field, where our coach, Hodge, is starting practice.

"Now I know some of you guys might be nervous tonight, but don't be. We've worked harder than them and it will show on the field tonight. Just play with all your heart and you will beat those downworlders" Hodge says.

"Well their best player is a queer, so I say we have no problem" I hear Sebastian, the new fullback, say.

I whip my head around, livid at what he just said.

"What was that Morgenstern? Do you want to say it louder?" I challenge him.

The smirk dies from his face as he gets scared. "Nothing, captain", he replies.

"Okay that's enough. Get out there and start throwing, Lightwood" coach says. 

I try to settle the anger within me as I put my helmet on and jog out onto the field, where Jace, my wide receiver, is waiting. 

After a successful small practice, coach lets us go home for a few hours before we have to come back for the game. Instead of going home, I tell Jace I'm going to go lift some more weights and I head to Magnus' apartment. Magnus lives alone since his mom dies and his dad left, and he's an only child.

As I make the 15 minute drive to his apartment, my mind wanders to tonight again, and how anxious I'm going to be. I've never played against Magnus before, because last year when we played it was way before homecoming, and it was actually that game that I met him first. 

He waited for me in the parking lot and asked me out, and it's spiralled into what we have now.

I pull up to his complex and use the key he gave me on our 12 month anniversary. 

When I enter, he's sitting on the couch reading a book. He doesn't even notice me until I sit down next to him.

"Alexander!" he yells and jumps.

I laugh and pull him to me so that he's almost on my lap and I kiss him long and sweet. 

"Hi Mags" I say after we separate.

"You scared the crap outta me!" he screams and I just laugh even more. We spend our afternoon on his couch, his head resting in my lap as I play with his hair.

"Are you nervous for tonight, babe?" I ask.

"Why would I be nervous? I get to play against my gorgeous boyfriend and tomorrow, I get to show him off to the world" he replies

"I know, but, I'm just scared something will happen."

He gets up and cradles my face in his hands. "You have nothing to worry about Alexander. Everything will be fine." He leans in and kisses me, and as he pulls back there's a smile lingering on my face. 

"You're right. I have to go now, gotta get ready for the game." I give him one last peck and leave. 

I start heading back to my house, where Jace will be waiting for me so we can drive to school together and meet with our team.

Here goes nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace and I are now once again in the locker room, getting geared up to go play. I'm more anxious than nervous now, and I ignore Jace's questioning look as I grab my pads and head out to meet with coach and the team. Jace follows after me. 

The team has gathered already, and as Jace and I join them coach gives one last pep talk, which doesn't really help. We huddle together to head out onto the field, and right before before we run out, I hear Sebastian say 

"We're going to win tonight. I'm going to make sure of it" while some other guys laugh. Before I can turn around to ask what he means, the band has started playing and we have to rush out onto the field.

We won the coin toss, so I chose to receive first. Jace and I shake the hands of the other captains, which includes Magnus who gives me a firm squeeze, before we head back onto the sideline. 

At the end of the first half, all was well, at least in my opinion. Maybe not so much for my team. The score is 21-17, since Sebastian cannot keep up with Magnus and he has already scored 3 touchdowns. Going out onto the field after halftime, I just can't wait for it to be over.

I spoke too soon.

On the Downworld's first play after halftime, their quarterback, Raphael Santiago, hands it to Magnus for another rush, not to anyone's surprise. 

But what was everyone's surprise, was Sebastian and Duncan both heading towards him to tackle him, and hitting him from both directions. My eyes go wide as Magnus flies into the air and lands with a sickening crack. The stadium turns silent as all you can hear is Magnus' cries of pain. 

As flags went flying and the Downworld fans start yelling, my one thought was to get to my boyfriend. I run out onto the field as my teammates protest behind me and reach Magnus, who is silently crying on the ground, surrounded by trainers.

"It hurts, Alexander, it hurts" he whines. 

"I know baby, I know. It's going to be okay" I say as I cup his cheek.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here" one of the trainers say. "We're are taking him inside to the office to get him tested."

"No please let me come with you, he's my boyfriend" I reply.

Her face softens as she sees the desperation in my eye. "Well alright, but you won't be able to play anymore."

"I don't care about the game, I only care about him."

She nods and soon enough the stretcher is brought out onto the field. I help the trainer, Cat, lift Magnus onto the stretcher and bring him off the field. I walk with her, and as I pass my sideline I can see my teammates and coaches looking at me in disbelief, as they don't know why I'm with Magnus. I barely spare them a glance and walk past, ready to leave the game for Magnus.

Jace grabs my arms and turns me around. "Dude, what are you doing? You can't leave, you're out quarterback and captain, we need you!"

I glance at all my teammates listening to Jace and I. "I'm leaving, because my boyfriend is hurt." I turn around without another glance as I hear murmurs scatter throughout my teammates. I don't even care that I just came out to them and only want to see how Magnus is doing.

As I head towards the office, I can see Magnus is already being evaluated. I go to Cat to ask her what the diagnosis is.

"Well, he definitely has a concussion, and he also has a broken shoulder and a broken foot. He's going to have to go to the hospital. The ambulance is already on its way."

My heart breaks as I hear the condition Magnus is in. When the ambulance arrives, they let me go with Magnus because I'm the closest thing to family he's got. I shoot a quick text to Izzy to let her know where I went, and an hour later her and Jace both show up.

"Hey Alec" is what Izzy says and Jace can only give me a nod. "How's he doing?" she continues.

"Concussion, broken shoulder and foot" I say. 

"I'm so sorry Alec" Izzy replies and I only give her a strained smile.

"How long" Jace finally manages to say. "15 months"

"Really Alec? 15 months? How could you hide this from us? I'm your brother and your best friend! You couldn't trust me enough to tell us? Why?"

"I didn't want you to hate me. Because I'm gay."

"I would never hate you Alec. I just wish you would've told Iz and I." I feel so relieved. Jace doesn't hate me. Izzy doesn't hate me. 

"So how did the rest of the game go?" I finally ask, even though I don't care.

"Well Duncan and Sebastian were both ejected, and you left, so obviously we lost."

I wasn't able to reply since the nurse came out. "Mr.Bane is requesting for Alexander." I get up and head inside, and seeing Magnus all wrapped up on the bed only shatters my heart. 

"Hey Alexander. Did we win?" Magnus manages to say. 

I almost start crying. "Really, Mags? That's all you care about?" He pretends to think for a second. "Yep" he says, popping the p. 

"Well if you must know, yes, Downworld did win." His face lights up and that alone brings a smile to my face. "Are you really okay though?" 

"Don't worry about me Alexander, it takes more than a hit to knock me down. At least now, I can have you tending to my every need!" We both chuckle, and his face softens. "I'm really okay, Alexander. Now gimme a kiss!" 

I lean in and give him a peck, but Magnus reaches his good arm out and holds me there for longer. When we finally separate, a smile is radiating his face. "That smile healed me." 

"Oh shut up." 

He and I both laugh in his hospital room, hands clasped. and I think that maybe, we'll actually be okay.


End file.
